Syaoran, kukai and Sakura
by xxilianalilianaxx
Summary: Syaoran is coming back to Japan after three years. He hopes to find Sakura waiting for him. But there is a new boy in Sakura's life, called Kukai. This Kukai hides many things, including his love for her and his magic. Will Syaoran get Sakura back?
1. Chapter 1

Syaoran li returns, three years after he left Japan and Sakura. Sakura has been leading a life that though she misses him, has had a new boy in her life, Kukai. Kukai, in some ways, was similar to Syaoran, both having brown hair, and was sporty. But in ways, they were also different. Kukai had dazzling green eyes, but Syaoran had fathomless black ones. Kukai was the joker, and popular, and Syaoran was more serious and a more ordinary boy. They both have magic, though Kukai hides his, and Syaoran doesn't. But they both had one most common factor: they both wanted Sakura to be theirs.

What are they both going to do?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

Syaoran's pov

This was it. I am finally going back to Japan to see Sakura again. I could feel my face lifting into a glow and smile of happiness. Urk...wait... What was I thinking! I was just going back to see kero...not that I want to see him again... Ok, so I admit it, I am going back to Sakura. I had done a lot of work in order to convince Mother and our other relatives that going back to Japan was worth it. How was she doing? What would her reaction be when she saw me? I heard rumours of her making a love clow card. For what did she make that card? I couldn't be that she found someone that she loved.

Normal pov

Syaoran felt growing discomfort and anxiety as he thought about the love card. What if she really did find someone else that she loved? What would he do then? Who was the other per- ''HEY SYAORAN, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE FLIGHT IF YOU KEEP MOPING AROUND!''yelled Mei-ling as she bounded into Syaoran's room. Again! Mei-ling twirled around, covered in sparkles as she thought of Japan, not noticing the sighs and face palm's that cam from Syaoran.

Mei-lings pov

Yes! She- THEY were finally going back to Japan! She ticked off the things that she would do once she got there. Go get ice-cream at the corner shop in the park, catch up with Tomoki and Sakura, go to that AWESOME new swimming pool- well, it was new a year and a half ago... Never mind that!... Haha... ANYWAYS! Moving on, I'll go to the new toys shop - well, new about 2 yrs ago... Oh well... And .. And um... Maybe tell Sakura to bring out the fight card and train with it?... Sigh... Wait... Did I just sigh? NNNNOOOOO! I must cheer up for this occasion. I ruffled and hit my head until it hurt. Ah. Much better.

Syaoran's pov

What the hell is mei-ling doing. First, she sends off sparkles so bright that it hurt my eyes. Then she sinks into a hole of despair so dark that I couldn't believe it's mei-ling. Then she suddenly stands up straight like an arrow and proceeds to smack herself with both hand on her face with her full strength it seems, and scratched, pounded, pulled at her head until she was panting and gasping with tears in her eyes. Then she proceeded to send off sparkles and flowers that were even brighter than last times... What was he going to do with her..." Syaoran, Mei-ling! It's time for your flight!". The shouts of the butler interrupted his thoughts. Mei-ling literally floated out of the room, crying dramatic tears of joy (probably fake) and I followed her out, albeit much less enthusiastic. To the plane. Wooo...

In Japan... At that moment...

Normal pov

Sakura was sitting at the seat beside the window in her new classroom at high school. Yr 7. A very peaceful scene. A peaceful Sakura with a peaceful Tomoki at her side videotaping her as always. Until, that is, Kukai burst into the classroom. "Hey guys! Good morning! Good morning, Sakura, Tomoki!" Sakura and Tomoki winced at each other, just a bit, and returned the smile and greeting. "hi Kukai, how are you so early to school today?" said Sakura. "I got six alarm clocks!" said the grinning Kukai. As they conversed, Tomoki looked on with a knowing smile. But something nagged at the back of Tomoki's mind... There was something that should be here too...

Tomoki's pov

Sakura was just sooo cute. I mean, her glowing green eyes, fair skin, hair... the list goes on. It was fairly obvious that Kukai was trying to win her heart, and Sakura being Sakura, was being fairly dense about it. That was part of her charm ^^... Hmmm... I'm fairly sure that there was someone before him... Ah! That's it. It was Syaoran ! I wonder when he is coming back. When he comes back, he wouldn't be too happy about .

Normal pov

Sakura and Kukai's conversation had now excalated to a discussion where both of them were shouting.

Tomoyo was just smiling.

Just then, tomoyo's phone rang, shocking them all into silence.

'hello? Oh! It's Syaoran! How are you? ... You're coming back to Japan in two days? That's wonderful! ' Tomoyo gushed and then realized the two pairs of curious eyes.

'ah... I need to go to the toilet. ' Tomoyo said, smiling a smile that was slightly off, and started to edge towards the door.

"With your phone?" asked Kukai suspiciously.

Tomoyo laughed nervously. "Of course!" Tomoyo was now almost visibly sweat dropping. "It's something that I take everywhere, like my camera."

Tomoyo rushed out of the door, ignoring the pointed stares that Sakura and Kukai were giving her.

"Hey Syaoran, when are you going to come back? "

Syaoran: "two days until I get there. Mei-lings also coming back. And um... Sakura made a love card?"

Tomoyo: "uh-huh. It was right after you left"

Syaoran: "So... is there anyone new?"

Tomoyo smothered a giggle. So he still loves Sakura after all.

Tomoyo: "There IS a new boy, called Kukai. He came to our school about 6 months after you left. He seems to like Sakura a lot."

Syaoran felt a surge of jealousy and pain. So out of one worry and into another.

"Tomoyo... could you keep a eye on those two until I get there?"

"Syaoran, I'm always looking after them."

" I know, but still."

" 'k. I need to go. They'll get suspicious if I stay out too long."

"bye"

"bye"

Tomoyo hung up and sighed. From the looks of it, Syaoran was still in love with Sakura. She went back to the classroom slowly, thinking about what she had just heard and told.

Back in the classroom, Sakura was talking with Kukai when Tomoyo told her that Syaoran was coming.

Her first reaction was tears of joy, then a blush, and then she sank slowly in her chair and started asking questions.

"when is he coming back?"

"two days."

Kukai looked on with a strange expression.

Looks like he's starting to realise something, thought Tomoyo slyly.

"Who is this Syaoran?" Kukai asked.

"He was a transfer student who left before you came. Syaoran was here for about two years, and we are very close friends."

Tomoyo could almost see the jealousy boiling out of Kukai now.

And Sakura, being dense as she is, had a questioning look on her face.

Back to Syaoran's place

Syaoran lay down his bed, with his hand over his eyes. The sun was setting into a glorious halo of light. In many ways, it looked like the picture of Sakura in her room when Syaoran left.

So there WAS a new boy Sakura's life, thought Syaoran. Was he close to her? From the way Tomoyo had sounded, they weren't too close... yet.

Syaoran lunged up, startling mei-ling who had been practising her fighting skill sin the corner of the room.

"Woah! Syaoran, are you ok? You've been looking down ever since the phone call to Tomoyo."

"I'm fine, Mei-ling. Just thinking about something."

Mei-ling didn't look convinced at all. What was the matter.

Syaoran saw a light bulb in her head going brighter. Urk. Something bad was going to happen. Definitely.

"ah! Since you're down, I'll bake you a cake!"

Definitely a bad idea. What did I tell you?

Syaoran sighed.

Mei-ling making a cake meant more chores of cleaning up and bandaging to do. "wait, there's no need for that! I'm per-"

"oh no." Mei-ling cut him off. "I'm making a cake ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And drifted out of te room fantasising about the wonderful cake that she thought she would make, Leaving Syaoran diving even deeper into despair.

Would he be in time to save Sakura from falling in love with Kukai, or stop Kukai from confessing to Sakura? Find out in the next chapter. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start, thx to DN angel and Cardcaptor Sakura for reviewing ^^**

**Iliana: Thx for reviewing, even if it was only 3 people...TT^TT**

**Sakura: Awww, don't be sad. ^^ * turns to face rest of people reading fanfiction* ): Please Read and review!**

**Iliana: Thx... * sob sob* Sakura?**

**Sakura: Oh yeah, Iliana does not own Card captor Sakura or Shugo Chara.**

**Iliana: Though I wish I do...**

In the hours

When light and dark

Are as one

And dreams are slowly drifting away

I wake, shuddering

Clutching at the loneliness

When will you come back?

Should I wait?

For there is someone else

Someone willing

Someone at my side

Someone who is here, NOW.

And I slip back,

To the place

Between light and dark.

Normal POV

It was silent. Well, as silent as it could be with Kero's snores drifting over the room.

Sakura turned over in her sleep, and snuggled into the bed a bit more... the alarm hadn't gone off yet so it was ok to sleep for a bit more, right?

Sakura's pov

I was just thinking to myself, what a lovely morning, no alarms on a Saturday, when the alarm went off.

I groaned.

"The alarm... is ringing..."I said sleepily. " Go turn it off, Kero".

"What is the racket, Sakura?" Kero rose up into the air, looking just as sleepy.

"Turn off the alarm. NOW." I half yelled, half mumbled at him.

Click.

Finally, some more sleep...

"Hey, Sakura, get up already. Geez, being the owner of the Clow cards doesn't do anything to your love of sleep."

"Fine. I admit it." I grumbled back at him as I dragged myself up. "Why do I need to get up so early on a Saturday?"

"Today, you're supposed to go with Tomoyo to the airport to see Syaoran." Kero sniffed at me. "Get ready already. It was you who stayed up late yesterday night because you were thinking of him."

"I did not. I just couldn't sleep because I was thinking of ... stuff..." I said. I didn't sound convincing even to myself!

"Whatever." Kero said with a lazy smirk on his face. "It's not me who's going to be embarrassed."

I snorted at him as I pulled my pyjamas off and proceeded to dig around in my wardrobe.

Hmmm... I wanted something not too plain, but not too fancy otherwise it might be embarrassing...

I could feel heat rising in my face as I thought of the time he confessed to me.

"oh, who's this you're blushing about?" Kero taunted me cruelly with a smirk while I blushed.

"Sh-shut up, Kero! None of your business."

I turned back to digging into my wardrobe.

I finally decided on a tank top with short sleeves, black with gold stripes running diagonally on the bottom corners. Then I pulled on a Purple skirt with ribbons that were bright pink. Underneath that went black stockings. There!

I looked over myself in the mirror and hurriedly brushed my hair.

"I'll put ribbons in the place of the hair ties today, I think. " I commented to Kero who was looking over my outfit.

"Looks fine. Did you realize that you just spent thirty minutes doing that?" Kero said snidely.

"Yeah, yeah... wait, what? I just spent THIRTY MINUTES? "I panicked as I did my hair.

"For your information, it's nearly half past seven, and Tomoyo will be here with Kukai to pick you up at forty five past. You have about 16 minutes" Kero informed me. With totally unneeded information, might I add.

I hurriedly brushed the rest of my hair, and added a few touches here and there.

I ran down the stairs with the necessary things like toiletries, water, a few snacks, some money and the Card captor Cards.

"hey monster. Looking fine today. For a monster that is." Snickered touyo, my brother.

" I'm not a monster!" I yelled back at him.

"Yeah yeah. You're footsteps are like a monster's"

One day, I am definitely going to get him back.

I hurriedly stuffed the rest of my breakfast. Touya made breakfast because Father was away on a business trip for a week.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh! Tomoyo's here. Bye Touya!"

"Come back by 9, ok?"

"Hmm..."

I opened the door enthusiastically. I bit too enthusiastically. I lost control over it and it slammed me in the face.

"Owww..." I muttered into the light outside.

"Hi Sakura chan. We have to hurry, there's not much time left!" Said Tomoyo.

"Right, right" I winced back to her, and hobbled out of the doorway.

Tomoyo's family car was a black Rolls Royce. Yep, you heard me. A ROLLS ROYCE. Though I had to admit, it was quite comfortable, though it was very flashy.

Most of the drive passed in silence. I was watching Tomoyo put the last touches on another costume. After that, she started fiddling and videotaping me with her camera. Sweat drop.

After about 30 minutes of driving, we finally reached the airport.

Tomoyo's P.O.V

I readied my camera for the videotaping of Sakura and Syaoran's long awaited reunion. I brushed my pigtails out of the way and started on videotaping Sakura.

What joy filming Sakura was! With her short brownish orange hair, charming smile, and glowing green eyes, who wouldn't like her?

To be truthful, I was rather ruffled by the Kukai that kept on interrupting moments when I was about to talk to Sakura about her and Syaoran's relationship.

Just imagining Sakura in my hand-made costumes~~

Wearing a mermaid costume, using the water clow card, she would surely turn into a beautiful mermaid, turning down the forces of evil.

And the fiery card, with a fire cats costume...

Oh and that time too... when we captured snow, and that time with time, and that time, and then, and...

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Tomoyo! Are you ready t-" I turned around to see Tomoyo gazing into the air with sparkles in her eyes and her camera in the other.

Urk. Sweat drop.

I could almost predict what she was thinking.

"Ah! Sorry, Sakura, I was just thinking about the costumes and the times when we were still capturing cards!" Tomoyo smiled at me.

She was wearing a long sleeved overcoat with a skirt that just peeked out from under it. The overcoat with the blackness made the pinkness of the skirt stand out, and her purple hair glow. Overall, she was elegant and beautiful, as always.

Kukai was just hanging off to the side.

Kukai came here, a few weeks after Syaoran. Then, it had hurt to think his name. Kukai was nice enough, I guess, but he was just a bit weird in the fact that even though he was quite popular, he hung out with me and Tomoyo so much. There were better choices. Also, there was a feeling that something wasn't right around him. Sometimes. But it could have just been my mood from getting annoyed at Touya.

"Sakura-Chan?" Tomoyo stared worriedly at me.

"Ah, don't worry" I said to her reassuringly. Glancing down, I realized how late it was already.

"Tomoyo, let's go! We don't have much time left!"

"mmm!" Replied Tomoyo. "I'm right behind you!"

I sweat dropped, but leaded the way forward. At last, we came to the place where I last saw Syaoran leaving...

_~~FLASHBACK~_

_I felt so despaired. One of the important people in my life, one of the people that had been in my life the shortest, but nevertheless one of the most important, was about to leave. I probably would never see them again, right?_

" _He's left."_

_Kero fluttered worriedly over me._

_I felt the drops of water leave my eyes and travel their way down my cheeks, then chin._

_I watch the sparkling drops fall, fall down until it hit m carpet. It seems to me that a bell rung when it hit the carpet beneath my feet._

_Suddenly a wind blew up._

_I lifted my heavy head up, suddenly, as the tear transformed. _

_The Clow circle was beneath me. What was happening? I didn't summon it!_

_I shouted for Kero, but he was just watching, surprised, not in the way I was though. More like a expectant excitement. He knew what was happening?_

_The tear sparkled and expanded so fast it looked like it was exploding._

_Strong flickering rays of light accompanied the wind that billowed from below._

_The card-what else could it be? –rose up until it was just in front of my chest._

_The light and wind faded until I could see that the back of the card had a magic circle on it, like the ones that were on mine._

_I felt excitement rising in me, despite the fact of it being totally unexpected._

_I reached out and took the card, trembling. And slowly turned it around._

_I could feel my jaw drop as I saw the design and name. ' The love' it said and there were twins hearts spiralling across it..._

_~Later in the flashback~_

_I ran across the airport. I was out of breath, despite my atheleticness. ( is that even a word?) _

_Finally, I saw Syaoran standing with his family butler. _

"_Syaoran!" I shouted with all the breath I had left. _

_He turned, evidently startled. I walked towards him, slowly._

"_Will-will you give me that teddy bear?" I stammered out. My heart was beating too fast. _

_He smiled. It made my heart beat faster, if that was possible._

"_yeah." _

_~End of flashback~_

"Sakura! We have to wait for him here!"

Tomoyo's cry broke into my thoughts.

"ah! Ok."

We settled down at a seat nearby.

After waiting what seemed like an eternity in silence, though Kukai did try some conversation, the speaker overhead announced Syaoran's flight. We eagerly dashed to the rope.

General pov

Sakura and Tomoyo dashed to the rope in anticipation, while Kukai hung back a bit and did not seem so eager.

At last, the doors opened...

Syaoran was the first to walk out. He looked around, obviously searching for someone. Then came Mei-ling. She was bouncing with excitement.

Finally, Syaoran found Sakura. He walked over, barely containing his excitement and joy. A smile started to break out of control...

Syaoran dumped his bags onto Mei-ling, and jumped over the fence.

Silence... There was only that as Sakura and Syaoran finally met again... For a few minutes, they simply stared at each other.

The only one who appeared to be comfortable was Tomoyo.

It was Sakura who broke the silence.

"Syaoran!" She rushed forward and threw herself onto Syaoran with a great bear hug.

Syaoran responded by lifting off her feet and spinning her around. He _had_ grown quite a bit taller.

While Mei-ling and Tomoyo watched this show of affection, Kukai stood back. On his face was a show of conflicting emotions. One that was there was sorrow. There was burning passion, and jealousy.

"You'll be mine, someday, Sakura. I'll drag you from that boy." He whispered softly.

Breaking the hug, Sakura loped towards Kukai.

"Syaoran! This is Kukai!" Sakura said brightly to Syaoran.

"Kukai, this is Syaoran!" She introduced each other.

The silence that resulted was impressive. Sakura looked back and forth between the two, confused.

Tomoyo looked on with a smile, as always. She knew exactly what was happening. Those two boys knew that they both loved Sakura. Both of them would not give up. The challenge was being issued silently, and they both were measuring up their opponent.

She smiled.

The outcome was decided already in her eyes.

**Iliana: Nearly 2 thousand words! * pats myself on the back and twists my arm***

**Sakura: Yep! But... why are they fighting?**

**Everyone but Sakura: Sweat drop...**

**Sakura: Anyways! I shall use the time card to predict a tiny bit of what happening next.**

**Everyone but Sakura: Please do! ^^**

***Invokes card***

**Time card: There...sshhall be ...**

**Everyone: *holds breath***

**Time card: A new carddd... but not ffrrrom my massterrr... A faakkee carrdd... That... is all I can tell youuu...**

**Sakura: Ok! Time card, come back!**

**Syaoran: Fake card?**

**Iliana: Find out in the next chapter! ^^**


	3. Suggestions

Please give me any suggestions about what you want! I shall consider putting them into the Fanfiction! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Iliana: Hey again guys, please review after you read! Thank you so much for the people who reviewed! To the people that didn't review: Boo...TT_TT. In this chapter, I included some of the requests. Thought the request might be modified a bit.**

**Sakura: Why are they fighting again?**

**Iliana: They're not fighting... yet.**

**Sakura: Oh, ok.**

**Iliana: * sigh * Sakura?**

**Sakura: Yes?**

**Iliana * sighs again * Disclaimer?**

**Sakura: Oh yes! Iliana does not own Card captor Sakura! Or Shugo Chara!**

Kukai's P.O.V~

~At home, after the airport visit to pick up Syaoran.~

" So that was the Syaoran that was here before me." I muttered to myself as I paced around in my room. It was so infuriating! The way that Sakura... ah, Sakura... I shook my head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about Sakura. That Syaoran. He was the one that Sakura liked. I think, that is. I bit at my knuckle as I paced around.

"What's the matter, Kukai?"

I was startled as I turned around. "oh, it's just you." I said back to my Shugo Chara. Sakura had Clow card powers didn't she. I could utilize that...

I tuned back to Kemono, my Shugo chara. His powers were 'Imagine' . He could imagine up any type of card for 24 hours. That could be fairly useful.

"Kemono, can you make a 'KISS' card?" I asked, slightly hesitant. "yeah, of course. What for?" Kemono asked, curiosity showing on his painted face. " Well..." I looked away, not quite comfortable in the subject. " I see. So, it's that Sakura girl, isn't it? Are you sure that this isn't just some infatuation? Is she really worth it?"

I listened to Kemono, growing more and more angry. " She's worth it, Kemono!" I turned on my heel and stormed out of the room. And just for good measure, I slammed the door as well.

Kemono's P.O.V

It probably was just some infatuation. I looked at the ceiling as I hovered in the air. In the end, I would do what he wanted, of course. But it was always good to try and talk him out of the situation first. I even won a couple of times.

I sighed and visualized the "KISS" card that he had ordered. What would the design be like? " Oi, Kukai, get your butt up here!" I yelled into his mind. ( I had made a permanent mind connection with Kukai. ) Downstairs, I heard a ... something between a clink and a smash as Kukai dropped his glass. Then I heard his footsteps rushing up the wooden stairs.

The door smashed against the wall as her burst in. I winced.

" really? You'll do it?" Kukai half shouted at me.

"I need the design please. Unless you just want it blank on one side and the other with a pair of lips?" I said snidely. It was always good to pretend that I was at least partially against the idea.

"uh...no. I don't think so. Here. I'll draw the design."

_That _particular notion resulted in several hours of bickering. We _did_ get a nice design though.

Kukai's P.O.V

We got a nice design, but just in case. I picked up my phone and picked out a name with a picture and number attached. The name was Utau, and the picture had a picture of a teen girl with purple eyes and blonde hair that was pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head.

"Kukai! You friggin' bum! You interrupted me in the middle of a recording session!" a female voice that was one of the top sellers in the star industry picked up.

"Uh... hi, Utau. Can you do me a favour?"

"Depends on what the favour is." The voice on the other side was immediately suspicious.

"I want you to go to school again, for a couple of weeks."

Syaoran's P.O.V

~ At the same time ~

So that was Kukai. I mused over him. He was kind of... not as intimidating as I expected. It was obvious in his eyes that he liked her, and she was completely oblivious to it. He would almost definitely have to fight him for Sakura.

"Hey!" Ichine popped out from behind me. Ichine was my Shugo Chara. I had found this power about a year after I had left here. He was wearing something that looked like a kimono on the top, and modern jeans on the bottom. He was carrying double swords that he was sharpening idly. The sound set my teeth on edge.

"Hey, didja know that ta Kukai guy also has a Shugo Chara?" Ichine shouted at me. "He did?" I said in surprise. I knew that there was something about him that was similar to the presence that Ichine had.

"Yup. His Shugo Chara has the power of Imagination, I think." He said, still sharpening those swords of his," I think that it can make any card for 24 hours."

"I see. What is the limit?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's about two or three."

Hmmm...then I could use...

He was most probably going to use one card to fight me off, and the other to do something to Sakura.

"But, for example, if he makes a "WALK" card, and if he compels you to walk around the school yard, if somehow I or someone else can convince you that he's manipulating you, the spell's hold is broken." Ichine's voice broke into my thoughts.

Well now. Wasn't that interesting. One of Ichine's spells happens to be cleaning or 'PURIFYING'.

Everyone around me had said that I had matured in the last couple of years. I hadn't. It was just me studying and practising harder so I could get the approval to go back to Japan. When I was with just my friends, I could be just be Syaoran again, without the books and scrolls. And, by the looks of it, Sakura hadn't changed much either. Tomoyo was...just... Tomoyo.

Still, I might as well call him here. Back-up, you understand. It was always good to have back-up. You see - I'm getting off track. I flipped open my new cell phone, and picked out a face that was familiar. I was pretty sure that he was in England right now. But, seeing that it was _HIM_, I'm sure that he would be here very soon.

"hello?"

"Hey Eriol!"

"Oh, it's you, Syaoran. What did you call me for? Not to be offending. It's just that you always call me when you need something." It made me feel slightly guilty.

"Can you come to Japan by the next two days?"

"Japan? Why would I go there?"

"I... uh... need you here. For back-up." I quickly explained the situation to him.

"I see. So it's one of these." His voice sounded slightly smug.

"Can you come?"

"of course!"

"Thank you so much!" I rolled over onto my bed in happiness.

"Ok then. I'm in the middle of a conference, so do you mind if I hang up now?" Oops.

"No worries. Bye!"

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut.

"Are you goin'ta practise that planna yours? To defeat ta Kukai boy?" Ichine drawled at me.

"I was just getting to it."

~At school, the next day~

General P.O.V

"Hi Tomoyo!" said Sakura cheerily as she skipped into the classroom. "Hey Kukai!"

"Hi Sakura!"Tomoyo smiled at her best friend."You're excited about Syaoran today, huh?"

"Ah... it's that obvious?" Sakura said almost shyly, flushing a faint shade of pink and fidgeting.

"Yup! What's so good about that guy anyways?" said Kukai. Sakura looked so cute with that shade of pink on her face... except the pinkness wasn't for him, it was for Syaoran!

Sakura and Tomoyo didn't notice as Kukai gripped three cards behind him. The back of one was visible; it had two stars orbiting each other, with another star at the bottom left hand corner. The two revolving stars were pink and green, and the other star was brown.

"Weelll... he..." Sakura sunk into despair "Tomoyo, help me out!" "Nup! You dug yourself into this, Sakura!" Tomoyo replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Just then, the bell rang.

Sakura's P.O.V

Phew... saved by the bell, though this time it was because of the start of school.

"Take your seats, everybody!" said the Mr Sayibari. He was the substitute teacher that's teaching us until term 4. "Today, we will have a transfer student coming! Some of you that came from the primary school here may remember him! Come in!"

The door slide open with a creak. It needed to be oiled, I noticed. It had to Syaoran. A foot stepped in, then the other. My heart jumped. It was clearly that slightly military style footstep was Syaoran's. I couldn't help myself. My eyes slid upwards, slowly, then faster- the meeting at the airport had been a short one, and in the excitement I had forgotten most of what had happened. He's grown taller now, I though with a hint of happiness. His face was the same, a bit more matured though, and was he always this big? I felt my heart swell and beat.

"This is Li Syaoran! Please welcome him!"

The class and Syaoran repeated the formal... almost like a ritual introduction. Then his eyes slid up to meet mine. My breath caught. His brown eyes were luminous, and did they grow fuller of knowledge while he was gone? The scene was nostalgic, and breathtakingly heart aching. Then... he smiled. It was so... familiar. It was like something clicked back into place.

I realized dimly that the class was silent.

"I'm back"

The class erupted into cheers and roars. The boys whistled; the girls swooned; and the people who didn't know him just sat there confused. Geez, the girls had no right to swoon over him! Wait, what was I thinking? I didn't own him. Still, I could feel this- was this emotion jealousy? Flaring.

Kukai's P.O.V

I glanced over to Sakura. Her face showed a mix of adoration and an emotion that made her even more adorable. Jealousy? Must be. I could twist that to her advantage. I would do anything to make her mine. Looks like I'll have to put off one of the cards. I'll use the "KISS" card for now and then use "ANGER" to bring out her jealousy. I will do anything to beat him and make her mine. Even if it meant using her in the process. Actually, I could use the third card...

~At lunch, the same day.~

Kukai's P.O.V

I took the three cards out: "ANGER", "KISS", and "SLEEP". Ok. Deep breaths. I was going to succeed. I absently kicked and dribbled around a soccer ball that happened to be there. Soccer is my favourite sport. It's just so... I'm getting off track here. Revise my strategy. Call Sakura. Check. Use "KISS". Then Syaoran will definitely notice. Then I will use "ANGER" on Sakura and turn her to Syaoran. Syaoran will be devastated and I will easily defeat him. Simple. I smiled. Nothing could go wrong.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was eating lunch with Syaoran and Tomoyo. Where was Kukai? Just then my phone rang. I jumped. The silence had been fairly oppressive. "Hello?" I answered with my hands shaking from the shock.

"Hey Sakura! Can you come to the back of the sports room?"

"Kukai? The sports room? Why?"

"I want to talk to you about something. Come alone."

"Ah- ok. I'll be there soon."

I snapped the phone shut. "I'm going to the sports room. I'll be back soon." Both of them nodded. "Bye" I ran off towards the sports room. Kukai was waiting there. He was holding three- were they cards? Did he have the clow card powers too? "Hey Sakura. " He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He held up one of the cards. "SLEEP"? But I held the sleep card! No- the design was different.

He held the card up. ""SLEEP" invoke, Kemono!" He suddenly shouted. For a moment I saw a flicker at his side. It was the image of a little floating person? I panicked. I couldn't fight Kukai! The floating character flew towards me. Frozen with shock, I couldn't move. A shimmering net floated with the character towards me. My eyelids pulled shut. It was getting darker... sleep...

General P.O.V

Kukai rushed forward to catch Sakura as she slowly crumpled to the ground. His face lit with triumph. "Kemono, invoke "TRANCE" in the "SLEEP" section." He ordered. "Yeah, yeah" replied the Chara.

Sakura glowed as Kemono invoked his "TRANCE". Her eyes were blank at first, but soon cleared, so that if they were seen from a distance, they would not be noticed. However, if you looked closely, you could see that her eyes were still slightly unfocused. Kukai smiled. All was going to plan.

"Kemono-"Kukai started.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, Kukai!" Kemono interrupted. "KISS" invoke!"

Sakura stood upright. There was no sign of her being n a trance. Kemono's cards were well made; Kukai grudgingly admitted that Kemono was good.

"Kem-"

"I KNOW!" Kemono yelled at Kukai. Yeesh. He did have a temper. Sakura slowly walked towards Kukai.

"Yes... come here..."

Sakura walked closer and closer to Kukai. Now they were only a few centimetres apart. Kukai could smell her fragrance... like flowers... there was the scent of roses and cinnamon- but the smell that stood out most was the sakura. Closer and closer... Sakura's legs trembled and stopped. Now Kukai moved to fill the gap between them, a few inches only. His breathing hitched. Here he was, standing so close to his first love. Yet he couldn't bring himself to move forward.

Kukai's P.O.V

Why couldn't I do it? He should be here by now... No, I won't get sidetracked. Steeling my heart, I leaned forwards. The sight of her so close made my knees go weak. I could feel her breath now... I closed my eyes and leaned in...

General P.O.V

Kukai leaned in with his eyes shut tightly. Any moment now... "Oi! What are you doing?" a furious Syaoran shouted from the side. "K-"Kukai started to whisper, urgently only to be cut off by a rude 'I know!' from Kemono. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Utau in the trees nearby. Kukai quickly leaned in and touched Sakura's lips with his. The sensation overwhelmed him. He leaned in even more... and fell flat on his face. "Wha?" he said with his face planted downwards. Kemono snickered.

Sakura was now turned towards Syaoran. "Get away from him, Sakura! He's manipulating you!" shouted Syaoran to Sakura, from a few metres away. "ANGER" invoke!" Kemono shouted. He wouldn't be able to hear anyways.

"So that's your Shugo Chara?" Syaoran shouted at the Kukai who quickly got up at the same time as Sakura shouting back to him "No! I'm not going with you because you don't need me! You have all those fawning girls in your class! Kukai needs me! Why should I go with you if you will just throw me away?"

Kukai and Syaoran looked at Sakura, shocked, breaking their battle of wills that had happened just before shouting. It was Kukai who recovered first. "Yes, that's right, Sakura, come to me. He isn't worthy of you." Sakura smiled. "Yes." She said simply.

Syaoran's reply was to call out for Ichine. Kukai started violently. He wasn't supposed to have a Shugo Chara! Then, adding to his worried, Eriol walked out of the trees on the side of the school grounds. "So this is the Kukai." Eriol said conversationally. Kukai gritted his teeth. "Utau! Come out!"

"Oh, are you talking about the blonde haired girl?. Hey, take her out." Eriol called. A moment passed with silence. Then a small purple head popped out. It was Spinel Sun. "Are you sure?" He called. "Yeah" replied Eriol. "Coming!~" came a distinctly low, but female voice. Then came Akizuki Nakuru, already transformed, dragging Utau along in a glowing red and black net. "Wha-what did you do to her?" gasped Kukai. "huh? We found her in the forest-so we decided to take her along" said Akizuki nonchantely. "What are you?" he gasped, noticing the wings. "Eh? I believe that we are distantly related to your own 'heart's egg' there" replied Spinel. "Character transform! Sword song!" Syaoran transformed. "Beat me now, Kukai. That's assuming that you can?" Syaoran growled. Kukai's features twisted. This wasn't part of his plan. "Fine' he said harshly "Kemono! Character transform! Dangerous joker!"

They stood face to face, Syaoran dressed like his Shugo Chara and Kukai dressed with baggy pants and a tight, multi coloured shirt. (Sorry, I'm not good with descriptions). Syaoran was equipped with double swords, and Kukai with two whips. The fight was short. Kukai hadn't planned for this, and lost quickly. Moreover, Syaoran's sword techniques soon cut their way through Kukai's defences. He was left crumpled at the very place that he had kissed Sakura. "Ichine" said Syaoran quietly, "Cleanse Sakura- and remove her memory of this." Ichine nodded mutely, and did his bidding.

Iliana: Phew! Finally finished this! I was thinking of splitting this into two, but I decided not to.

Sakura: What happened?

Iliana: *sweatdrop* never mind.

Sakura: oh well then. I can't be bothered to use the time card. Too tired. Bye.*goes off to sleep*

Iliana: Oh well then.


End file.
